


【影及】姐姐

by Annque



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annque/pseuds/Annque
Summary: 突然有一天，影山飞雄拥有了一个怀着秘密的美丽姐姐。
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 15





	【影及】姐姐

夏日总是这样粘稠，蝉鸣也好泳池也好，统统都是这令人窒息的粘稠的一部分。我厌恶这种粘稠更甚于厌恶夏日本身。

而我的父亲在这个夏日带回家的，是一个像黑洞一样吞噬粘稠的巨大麻烦，我从见到他的第一眼就明白。

细碎的水溶蕾丝在他的膝头颤动，浅青的吊带裙包裹他的身体，衬出瓷器一样的白色。他咬着下唇却昂着脑袋，色厉内荏地传达出他不害怕的讯息。

父亲的手按在我肩上，他说：“飞雄，这是姐姐。”

姐姐，姐姐，我反复咀嚼这个荒谬的词汇，舌苔尖牙乃至扁桃体都在蠢蠢欲动，渴望着撕扯他的筋肉咀嚼他的骨头，把他一寸一寸地咬碎了融进我的身体里。

就这样，及川彻住进了我家。

我家里有这么多人，我的父亲、继母、管家、厨师、司机、佣人，每一个都接受了及川彻成为我姐姐的事实，只有我和他在每次对视的时候能够意识到，在混沌的粘稠里清醒的只有我们两人而已。

他似乎并不怕我，尽管我眼里对他的反感和冲动从不掩饰。他总是笑着，应付我父亲的时候笑着，吩咐佣人的时候笑着，在餐桌下甩掉拖鞋把脚尖蹭在我小腿上的时候，我抬起眼来看他，他仍然笑着。

他怎么敢怀揣着巨大的秘密撩拨我，把我拖下水算作他的同谋？

他的绒布拖鞋甩在椅子下面，脚尖点着我的脚背，一点一点地向上蹭过去，在踝骨周围打转。我把腿向后撤，他以脚趾追上来，勾住我的小腿。

动作间有些我看不见的东西悄悄地浮上来，在安静的夏日里将我们隔绝在一处，旁人发现不了，也无从插足。  
在这幢别墅里仿佛只有我们两个，各怀鬼胎地为同一个秘密沉默，不得不被算作同一个阵营。

他回卧室的时候我追上去，控制不住恶劣的语气，“及川彻，你想做什么？”

他回过头来笑，穿着从头拢到脚的宽大罩袍，身体曲线被掩盖在柔软洁白的真丝里，我知道那里面是一摊污泥，但被装在无瑕的白玉里，伪装得亭亭玉立。

“小飞雄，”他歪过头，对男人来说过长的头发从肩头垂落，“你想我做什么，我就做了什么呀。”

他关上卧室的门，把我和所有的粘稠一并关在门外。

夏日的夜风是凉的，徒劳的拂过大地，难以撼动控制世界的粘稠。

我撑着手臂看我已经睡熟了的姐姐，梦境也许并不是什么幻想乡，他不安地皱紧眉头微微启齿，舌头和津液混在他嘴里，是天生的色情。

我把手指伸进他的嘴里搅动，夹住他小而软的舌头，另一只手钳住他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴承受我的亵渎。他在深眠里徒劳地摇头，津液从嘴角流下来，把下巴染的全是湿淋淋的水光，却没能醒过来。

那剂安眠药是我下给他的，走私家医生的手，秘密得不让任何人知道。

我跪在他身上居高临下地看他，他那么年轻那么美，肌理在月色下是玉的光泽，引诱人剥开他的皮肉剖下他的骨，把他变成艳丽而无意识的私有收藏。

我一只手在他嘴里翻来覆去的倒弄，摁住他的舌根听他条件反射的生理性干呕，另一只手向下移到他的胸脯上，又狠又重地掐他的胸脯，俯下身来盯着他紧闭的双眼喃喃，“姐姐，姐姐，你的胸呢，你不是女孩子吗？”

他的胸口单薄又平坦，肋骨根根分明，看不见一点女性第二性征发育后的样子。我上牙去咬，嘬吸他的皮肤，在黑暗里像婴儿一样寻找他的乳头，用尖牙咬住那个小小的凸起。

他平坦的乳房里，会孕育出奶水来吗？会哺育他深爱的什么人吗？

会的，会的，他可是姐姐。

我掐着他的左乳吸着他的右乳，手在他的喉口作乱，我知道我已经硬了，阴茎抵在他的小腹上，前列腺液把他的小腹蹭得一片湿滑。

我笑起来，我的姐姐浑身都是体液，乱糟糟地任我摆布。

我把手从他嘴里抽出来，中指和食指上都是透明的水光，我端详了一下，试图把这两根手指插进他的穴口里。太紧了，中指的第一个指节卡在入口动弹不得，他在梦境里应该过于放松才对。我有些不满意，一口气向里捅进去，姐姐像濒死的一条鱼，向上抬腰意图逃离我的控制。

我反手摁住他的肩膀把他压下来，手指在他的肠道里搅动。他的肠道跟他自己不一样，那么软那么娇，肆无忌惮地裹上来，绞着我的手指向里吞。我蹭到一个藏的不深的凸起，他在梦里竟然也因为我的动作发出一声浅浅的呻吟。

我终于找到了他的秘密，生涩地往里顶进第二根手指，摁住那个凸起不放手。他的整个后穴都开始痉挛起来，把我的两根手指都夹得紧紧的。

我笑起来，这是我姐姐的快乐，我因为他得到了快乐而快乐。

我把阴茎捅进他的嘴里，在睡梦中被压迫的喉咙反射性的裹住龟头，我竭力破开缠绞向里挤，几乎能在他脖颈上看见我阴茎前端的形状。

我几乎不记得是什么时候射精的，只知道我离开的时候掰开姐姐的嘴向里看，喉咙深处精液和口水混合在一起，满嘴淫靡。

第二天早上他出现在餐桌上的时候仍然笑着，穿着他寓意圣洁的长睡袍，只有我知道他衣服底下其实是不知从何而来的斑驳痕迹，喉咙里还有他自己也不知道的凝固精斑。

这是我的姐姐。

我每个夜晚都穿过走廊爬到他的床上，有时什么也不做，有的时候把阴茎伸到他嘴里，这是我保有的在这个家里只有我知道的秘密。

很快我姐姐将要在这个粘稠的夏天成年，这是他在影山家过的第一个生日，又是意义非凡的成人礼，父亲和继母都相当重视，打算在花园里开快闪派对。

我站在二楼冷眼看着我的继母站在那块寸土寸金的百慕大草坪上对策划公司的搬运工呼来喝去。那是我的草坪，但我可以原谅她，毕竟她只是个无知又短视的女人。

只是她宴请的人总让我恼怒，这里有很多人我都熟悉，各个财阀的适龄公子，月岛兄弟里较小那个甚至和我差不多年龄，几十天的差距。

而我亲爱的靡丽的姐姐穿梭在他们中间，浅青色的塔夫绸勾勒他微鼓的胸脯，在火光里侧脸是触手生温的暖玉，令人渴望摩挲他精致又脆弱的面孔。大家都围着他，毕竟他才是这派对的主角。而我能轻易地分辨这里面有哪些怀着跟我一样肮脏且下流的欲望。

影山家正牌公子不出现在姐姐的生日会上当然能说明及川彻在家并不受所有人爱着，但又有谁能想到我在他房间里等待他回来？

他大概是喝了点酒，从衣柜的缝隙里看不真切，那条浅青色的裙子落下来，他又变回一个正常的彻底的男人。

他很快就会睡熟，坠落进黑甜的梦里，任由我掌控他。

然而在我压在他床上的一瞬间，他翻身起来握住我的手腕，眼里盛着一夜的星光。

他说：“捉住你了。”

我确实有一个瞬间非常愕然，然而很快松弛下来，“我做什么了，姐姐？”他大概没想到我的坦荡，嗫嚅了一下，什么都没说出来。

“你发现了，然后呢？告诉你未来的丈夫你亲爱的继弟曾经爬到你床上来？你就不怕我广而告之我那个受欢迎的姐姐其实是个男人？”

他开始发抖了，像条被捏住七寸的蛇。我反扣住他的手腕把他压在床头，满怀恶意地在他耳边喃喃。

“姐姐，你还想去哪里呢？”

我把阴茎捅进他身体里之后才回过神来，他光洁的后背在我眼前发抖，额头抵着床头一声一声地吸气，腰塌下去一个完整的弧度。我握着他的手腕俯下身去咬住他的耳软骨，含含糊糊地贴着他的耳朵说荤话，几乎要把舌头伸进去。“姐姐，你总要被人操的，你不是要嫁人吗？”我用力把他扣在身子底下，另一只手伸下去在我们相连的地方磨蹭，他的穴口紧紧地箍着我，我用力拧了一把他穴口的褶皱，捞着他的腰防止他彻彻底底的落下去。他的阴茎在被插入和虐待的痛苦里站起来，颤颤巍巍地吐着清液。

我把他的包皮剥开，用很短的指甲刮他的冠状沟，快速地撸动他的顶端。我姐姐哭了，我听见他奶猫一样又轻又软的呻吟，破碎在喉咙里，逸散在唇齿间。

“你哭什么呢，姐姐，你这幅男人的身体，没有胸也没有子宫，谁会要你？除了我谁会要你？”我每一下都捅得又深又重，一边在他耳边重复我的重要性，一边把他的舌头从嘴里向外拽。

他的肠道太紧了，每一处都紧紧地贴着我，撒娇一样随着我的动作翕合，阴茎毕竟没有手指灵巧，找到那个凸起废了我不少时间。这期间我拽着姐姐的舌头搂着他的腰，整个人都贴在他的身上。他想要哭，然而舌头回不到口腔里，只能流着泪发出含混的呜呜声，摇头说明他不想要了。

我的龟头顶到他的凸起上，他的肠道更紧了，腰落下去，喷出来的精液全都落在了胸脯和床上。

我惊异于他过早的射精，把他翻过来面对我。这个时候他美丽得惊人，艳红的潮湿的，身上是精液，下巴上是控制不住一直往下流的口水，和眼泪糊在一起沾湿了棕色的长发和纤细的脖颈。

“姐姐，你看看你脏成这样，除了我谁会忍受你？”我俯下身去咬他莫须有的乳房，握着他的阴茎，把我的那一根往他已经软多了的穴口里撞。“你该庆幸，姐姐，如果你不是个男人，现在早就被我搞大了肚子，轮不着今天晚上那帮人在你身边。”我知道我在说胡话，这夜之前我从没碰过他的底下，如果不是他发现了我，今晚甚至也不会走到这一步。

我大发良心把他舌头松开，夺回口腔控制权之后他吸了两口气，拒绝我的话不等出口就变成了呻吟。

他叫起来嗓子有点哑，可怜巴巴地连个不字都发不完整。尾椎骨一片通红，前几天被我烙在身上的红印还没消掉，浑身上下都是我的味道和记号。

他的里面太湿了，是一片柔软的泥泞，从穴口往里的肠肉嘬着我的阴茎，配着他晕红的脸，像是什么欲语还休的高级妓女，放浪的身体和羞涩的神情，很轻易地勾动人的欲望。

可我知道，这只是我美丽的姐姐罢了。

我俯下身去咬住他的喉结，很轻很轻的叫他“姐姐”。把我所有的精液射进他的身体里。

现在，我们两个是彻彻底底的同盟了。

**Author's Note:**

> 想了想给背景做一点补充，及川彻的妈妈为了嫁进影山家这个豪门把自己的儿子装成女儿，为的是让影山的爸爸觉得她们不会争影山飞雄的家产，结果进了门影山飞雄当晚想去看他就立马发现自己这个姐姐其实是哥哥，然后每晚都去找他姐姐，及川彻发现自己被人搞了之后试探影山飞雄结果成功猜对了，成年那天晚上想抓影山飞雄的现行。本来只想开车所以这些都一笔带过了，现在做个补充。


End file.
